


Prologue from THE TRAGEDY OF REICHENBACH

by gardnerhill



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Prologue, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You let Shakespeare read one little short story from your STRAND collection aboard the TARDIS...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue from THE TRAGEDY OF REICHENBACH

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 2013 Prompt # 22: **The Bard** : We can't have a challenge without a little Shakespeare. Use a quote, a reference, or the man himself - it's all up to you.
> 
> Warning: The tale be somewhat ill-crack’d.  
> 

 

**THE TRAGEDY OF REICHENBACH**

 

  
**Prologue** _._

Enter _WATSON._

  
**_WATSON:_**   Now with a heart that labours yet to beat

And keep its wonted duty in my breast,

Am I alone remained of that defeat

Of foulest dragon in a fearsome nest.

And with that worm, the knight who struck him down –

The best and wisest man I’ve ever known –

Hath felt the serpent’s sting, and fell to drown

And left his squire empty, lost, alone.

His chronicler I was, and bore a pen

As deftly as my pistol came to hand,

Proclaiming to the world my master’s ken

And victories across our favoured land.

But now the end is come, the sun has set,

My ink like blood has dried up in my veins;

One closing, feeble scratching I beget

To tell the final problem that remains:

The fatal battle, writ for all to see,

Of Sherlock Holmes and curs’d Moriarty.     _[Exit.]_  



End file.
